El cumpleaños de Anna
by Anna Kymoyama-Haolover
Summary: PIEDAD!!!es mi primer fic asique tengan piedad...como sea,Anna esta de cumpleaños,Hao le quiere dar un regalo,Yoh la lleva al parque de diverciones junto a todos los demas sin pensar que seria la ultima ves que disfrutarian de un paseo,!!!MUCHA SANGRE Y


Un fic de Hao en donde todos mueren(Hao también)  
  
Era un día raro e Yoh aprovecho para convencer a Anna de llevarla al parque como día de su cumpleaños...y Hao también tenia su sorpresita para Anna:  
  
Opacho: y que le dará el señor Hao a la Señorita Anna? Hao: Opacho  
  
Opacho: si Señor Hao???  
  
Hao: me creerías si te digo que no se que regalarle???  
  
Opacho: U¬¬ si Señor Hao Hao: (pensando)..............YASE!!!y si le regalo otro collar de invocación??? Opacho: si puede que le guste  
  
Hao: (se para muy rápidamente y le hace perder el equilibrio a Opacho)SI ESO LE REGALARE!!!  
  
Opacho: wawaaa waaaa(maniobrando para no caerse)heeheeee waaa WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!(se cae de la roca hacia el vació) Hao: siii eso le regalare....estas deacuerdo Opacho???...Opacho....OPACHO DONDE ESTAS?!?!?!(comienza a mirar como desesperado...luego mira hacia abajo...)...AAA LO SIENTO OPACHO!!!ESPIRITU DE FUEGO ATRAPA A OPACHO!!! Opacho: WAAAAAAAAA!!!...(cae en una de las manitas de el espíritu de fuego)gracias por atrapar a Opacho espíritu de fuego(el espíritu lo sube hasta la colina donde andaba Hao) Hao: (rascándose la cabeza)jejeje lo siento Opacho (U^_^) Opacho: si como sea ¬¬ Hao: no solo le daré el collar si no que además matare a Yoh para finalizar el paseo del parque(como se entero???no se) con ella  
  
Opacho: bueno Señor Hao Hao: SI ESO HARE!!!(y se vuelve a parar rápidamente por lo que Opacho vuelve a caerse al vació) Opacho: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
En la pensión:  
  
Yoh: a Anna que te parece???  
  
Anna: ir al parque de diversiones???no tenias alguna mejor idea??? Yoh: jejeje...no(-_-) Anna: bueno tendré que soportarte Yoh: gracias Anna!!! Tamao: LA CENA ESTA LISTA PARA TODOS!!! Yoh: vamos a cenar Anna(le pesca el brazo y se la lleva) Anna: bueno pero no me jales  
  
Ya estando todos en la cocina:  
  
Horo: (comiendo)así que...Yoh...nos...llevaras...a...todos...al...parque...de...diversiones??? Yoh: si Horo Horo los llevare a todos para celebrar allí el cumpleaños de Anna Len: OIGAN QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER ESO?!?!?! Liserg: es que estoy a punto de ganarle a Chocolove(con un palo largo y redondo encima de su nariz y encima de ese palo un plato con cuchillos encima) Chocolove: si pue mi negro repítalo que yo voy ganando pu(con lo mismo) Anna: (finalmente llega)DEJEN DE HACER ESOOO!!!(con una venita gritándoles a Liserg y a Choco) Liserg: AAAAAAAAA!!!(del susto a Liserg se le cae el plato encima de el y el plato se revienta dejando a Liserg inconsciente con la cabeza dentro de su sopa y mas encima los cuchillos le atraviesan la cabeza matándolo y sacando un rió de sangre) Chocolove: aaa mi negro a perdido ahora quien es el perdedor???(seguía maniobrando) Yoh,Len,Horo,Tamao,Ryu,Manta,Pilika,Fausto: (paran de comer al ver lo que le paso a Liserg)(O_O) Anna:.........bueno que les pasa???saquen este cadáver de aquí que apesta este lugar!!! Chocolove: (deja de maniobrar y deja el plato en la mesa junto con los cuchillos y el palo a una esquinita de la mesa)yo lo haré pu jefa(pesca a Liserg de su capa y lo saca de la cocina y lo lleva al patio dejándolo dentro de un bote de basura)(regresa a la mesa)listoco jefa(se vuelve a sentar) Anna: genial además ya me havia hartado de ese ingles afeminado¬¬(se sienta) Todos menos Anna y Chocolove: (UO_O) Anna: amo este silencio(comienza a cortar la carne)  
  
Después de que almuerzan todos:  
  
Chocolove: (zapateando de la espera y mirando constantemente el reloj de su muñeca)vamos donde estas Yoh: que esperas Chocolove??? Chocolove: es que le prometí a mi hermano que pu iríamos al Zoo(para los que no saben que es Zoo es el Zoológico) Yoh: aaa...quien es tu hermano???  
  
Chocolove: Opacho Yoh: aaaaaaaaa ya capte...bueno ahora me iré a practicar con la espada(^_^) Chocolove: nos vemos pues mi negro Yoh: (sale al patio) Chocolove: mi negro culiao Opacho: (llega)Chocolove estas listo para llevar a Opacho al Zoo??? Chocolove: si vamos(pesca de la manita a Opacho y se lo lleva) Tamao: desde cuando Opacho es el hermano del joven Chocolove???Señorita Anna usted sabe??? Anna: no...mejor respeta mi silencio¬¬ Tamao: PORFA DÍGAME!!!ACASO ME ODIA!?!?!SI SOY TAN BUENA CON USTED!!! Anna: (le sale una venita)no se te lo juro Tamao Tamao: a bueno además que va a saber usted jejeje solo bromeo(se retira a la cocina) Anna: (murmura: ya vay a ver perra culia voy hacer que te metía esas palabras por el culo)  
  
En el Zoo:  
  
Opacho: AAA LAS CABRAS SON TAN LINDAS LE ENCANTAN A OPACHO!!! Chocolove: (comiendo maní)si lo se...a lo menos son mas tranquilas que los pericos Opacho: (voltea rápidamente hacia el lado izquierdo)(O_O)...AAAAAA VAMOS A VER A LOS MANATIES!!!(se lleva obligadamente a Chocolove a ver a los manatíes) Chocolove: OPACHOOO!!!  
  
Después de 1 hora de andar paseando por culpa de Opacho:  
  
Chocolove: ya te divertiste Opacho??? Opacho: si Opacho se divertio mucho(voltea hacia un lado y...)...TIGRES!!!OPACHO QUIERE IR A VER TIGRES!!! Chocolove: no otra veeez...que no se te puede satisfacer con nada??? Opacho: (la misma técnica de siempre para ir a un lugar)(llegan donde los tigres)...(O_O)...son lindos pero no asustan a Opacho Chocolove: es que debes andar cerca de ellos para que te asusten Opacho:...naaah no asustarían a Opacho ni aun si estuvieran 2 centímetros lejos de Opacho Chocolove: comprobémoslo(pesca a Opacho como a un bebe y lo deja al aire pero cerca de los tigres)...aun no te dan miedo??? Opacho: SI, SI LE DAN MIEDO A OPACHO!!!PORFAVOR SUBE A OPACHO!!!(sacando lagrimitas) Chocolove: si ense... Mujer: hey niño sabes que hora es??? Opacho: SUBE A OPACHO RÁPIDO ALLI VIENEN LOS TIGREEES!!! Chocolove: (mira su reloj mientras a Opacho lo destrozaban y se lo comían los tigres)si son las 4:03 PM Mujer: a gracias niño(se retira) Chocolove: bueno Opacho ahora si te subiré(sube a Opacho o mejor dicho...a los restos de Opacho que eran solamente las manitas de el)...(O_O)...UPS!...creo que...no sabia lo cerca que andaban los tigres...AAAAAA HAO ME VA A MATAR POR ESTO!!!(se esconde las manitas rápidamente por detrás de la espalda)fiu fiu fiiiiiiuuu fiu (se va silbando como si nada hubiese pasado) Mic: gggrrr pppuuurrr puuurrr Chocolove: (se regresa corriendo)MIC!!!QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN EL TERRITORIO DE LOS TIGRES!?!?!?MAS ENCIMA TE COMISTE A OPACHO!!! Mic: mmmiiiaaauuu :P (finge sonriza) Chocolove: pero vay a ver cuando llegues a casa!!!  
  
En la pensión nuevamente y de noche:  
  
Yoh: ya vamos Anna???(esperando en la puerta con una ropa que parece para cubrirse de la nieve) Anna: ya vamos(lo mismo en ropa) Horo: (esperando dentro del auto de Manta)SIIIIIIIII!!!PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES AQUÍ VOY YO!!! Len: (golpea a Horo Horo en la cabeza para que se calmara)cállate no ves que siquiera an encendido el auto? Horo: (sobandoce la cabeza)BUENO LO SIENTO PERO ESTOY EMOCIONADO!!! Anna: cállense los 2(entra al auto) Yoh: jejeje (^_^U)(entra también) Manta: están todos??? Todos: siii Manta: ya partamos al parque de diversiones Chofer de Manta: si enseguida(enciende el auto y parten) Ryu: (cansado y agotado)ESPEREN...NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ!!! Zombis del Resident Evil 3: aaaaaaaaaaa(se acercan a Ryu y...) Ryu: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!(los Zombis comienzan a comerse a Ryu) Autor: que hacían los Zombis del Resident Evil 3 aquí???no me pregunte ni yo se¬¬  
  
En el parque de diversiones  
  
Chofer: llegamos(para el auto) Manta: gracias Jonás(se baja) Todos menos Chofer: (se bajan) Manta: yo te llamare para que nos vengas a buscar deacuerdo? Chofer: si Señor Manta(enciende el auto y parte) Horo: SIIIIIIIIIIIII PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!!!(se va corriendo) Len: Pilika...sabias que tu hermano necesita atención medica??? Pilika: YUJU PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!!!(se va corriendo junto a su hermano) Len: U¬¬ estos me van a causar una jaqueca  
  
Dentro del parque de diversiones:  
  
Yoh: Anna a que juego te quieres subir??? Anna: no quiero subir a nada...solo quiero echar una vuelta Yoh: bueno(O_O) Tamao: yo permaneceré con el joven Yoh...a y con esta¬¬ Anna: (a Anna le sale una venita) Horo: y bien Pilika a donde quieres ir??? Pilika: (O_O)...A LA MONTAÑA RUSA!!!(pesca a Horo del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo) Horo: AAAAAAA PERO NO ME JALES!!!(se van) Len: bueno yo iré a...(aparece Bason) Bason: señorito podemos ir a la casa embrujada??? Len: eso es para bebes¬¬ Bason: por favor señorito!!!(lo mira con ojitos de perrito) Len:........(no se niega a esos ojitos)....ya vamos Bason: GRACIAS SEÑORITO LEN!!!(se retiran) Manta: bueno yo iré al tobogán y después a comprarme un algodón de azúcar(se retira) Jun: yo iré con LBL al delta(se retira) Fausto: yo iré con Eliza a el carrusel(se retiran) Autor: (tomando té)GLUP.....(tira el café por la boca)QUE?!?!?a ella le gusta el carrusel¬¬ Anna: y por cierto donde esta Choco??? Yoh: según lo que dijo fue a retirar plata del banco para comprarte un regalo Anna: que tierno Yoh: ¬¬...pero yo soy mas tierno que el Anna: si claro...mejor vallamos a dar un paseo que me aburro de andar parada(se retiran)  
  
En el banco(si anda abierto por las noches):  
  
Chocolove: oiga señorita cajera vengo a retirar mi dinero Cajera: primero debe hacer un préstamo Chocolove: no podríamos pasarlo???es que ando sin nada ahora...si lo dejamos para después??? Cajera: lo siento pero debe de hacer un préstamo para poder retirar su dinero de este banco Chocolove: ÓIGAME DEME MI DINERO QUE ANDO APURADO!!! Cajera: primero el préstamo y no me amenace o quiere que llame a la policía??? Chocolove: USTED NO ES CAPAZ!!! Autor: mientras discutía Chocolove con la cajera unas personas muy raras pasaban cerca de la bóveda...se quedaron allí por unos minutos y luego se retiraron Chocolove: YA ME CANSE!!!NO HARE EL PRESTAMO Y NO LO HARE!!! (ò_ó) Cajera: pues entonces no hay dinero(ò_ó) Chocolove: YA LO VEREMOS PENDEJA RE... Autor: BOOM!!! entonces el banco exploto ya que esas personas eran unos asaltantes que querían abrir la bóveda y la dinamitaron por lo que Chocolove se abrió entero y la sangre que salió de su cuerpo a chorros se evaporo en el fuego de la explosión y ni restos quedaron...que mala soy verdad???aunque Choco me cae bien no se porque lo mate de esta forma :'( pero en fin Asaltantes: UPS!...se nos paso la mano...ahora no hay dinero  
  
En el parque...en la montaña rusa:  
  
Pilika: (pescando del brazo a Horo Horo)ven hermano...subamos antes de que se llene Horo: bueno pero no me arrastres!!!puedo caminar solo Pilika: ven acomodémonos (se sienta en una sillita) Horo: si ya voy(se sienta al lado de Pilika) El que maneja el juego: acuérdense nada de levantarse o de quitarse el seguro de los carritos Todos: SIIIIIIIII!!! El que maneja el juego: ya empieza(baja la palanca y comienza el juego) Pilika: esto va muy lento Horo: y porque me lo dices a mi???tu me obligaste a subir¬¬ Pilika: (entonces el tren da su recorrido y muy rápidamente)YUJUUUUUUU!!!ESTO SI ES RAPIDEZ!!!(entonces de lo que se mueve Pilika el seguro de su carrito se levanta) Horo: deja de llamar la atención Pilika!!! Pilika: LO SIENTO!!!(entonces de repente Pilika pega un saltito en uno de los recorridos del tren y Pilika se cae a la vía del tren)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AUUUUUCH!!!(X_X) Horo: (el tren iba de vuelta)PILIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Horo se da cuenta de que el tren iba a dar la vuelta típica y de que Pilika andaba en las vías)O NO!!!PILIKA CORRETE SALTE DE ALLI!!!ALEJATE!!!(le dice desesperado y guiándole con la mano) Pilika: he???(y el tren...) Autor: JAJAJA SOY MALA!!!el tren pasa por encima de Pilika y la aplasta sacando sangre por todas partes y destruyéndole los huesos y sus órganos y mas encima haciéndole puré la cabecita y manchando todo el tren de sangre Horo: DETENGA EL JUEGO!!! El que maneja el juego: (para el juego justo después de que Horo le grita) Horo: (se baja rápidamente del tren y se dirige hacia el cadáver de su hermana)PILIKA!!!(llega hasta allí)NOOOOOO!!!PORQUE!!!(comienza a llorar)PILIKA!!!PORQUE TE TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO!!! PILIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!(voltea hacia un lado y...)uuu carritos chocones(se va corriendo hacia los carritos chocones abandonando a su hermana muerta aplastada) Autor: no iba a hacer una escena dramatica¬¬  
  
En la casa embrujada...o mejor dicho en el tren embrujado:  
  
Len: esta cola es muy larga Bason...no prefieres otro juego??? Bason: no señorito...tengo una idea(Bason pesca su cuchilla y atraviesa a una persona llamando la atención de las demás) Bason: listo ya no hay cola señorito Len: (UO_O)...Bason???...mataste a una persona....inocente Bason: pero entremos ya??? Len: bueno¬¬ (entran y se suben al tren) Bason: esto será divertido no señorito??? Len: cállate Bason¬¬(el tren comienza a andar y se oscurece todo...pasa un mini segundo y se veían cadáveres esqueletos arañas personas partidas por la mitad que solo eran de plástico) Bason: AAAAAAAAAAA QUE HORRIBLE!!!ESTO ME ASUSTA!!!(abrazando a Len) Len: Bason...suéltame Bason: NO PUEDO ESTO ME ASUSTA MUCHO!!!QUE PASARIA SI UNO DE ESOS CADÁVERES ME PESCA!!!???(con cascaditas) Len: YA ME HARTASTE!!!(golpea a Bason y se baja del tren)TODO ESTO ES UNA FALSEDAD!!!NADA DE ESTO ES VERDAD!!!TODO ESTA ECHO DE PLASTICO!!!(y por error Len mueve la mano en dirección a un fusible y por error lo toca y se electrocuta)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (comienza a bailar electrocutándose...se quema y explota su cuerpo carbonizado) Bason: (O_O).........QUE LISTO ES SEÑORITO!!!(^_^) Autor: JUAR JUAR JUAR si que soy buena para andar matando!!!  
  
En el tobogán:  
  
Manta: aaa que divertido fue eso...ahora como dije iré por un algodón de azúcar(se retira hacia un lugar donde preparen algodones de azúcar) Manta: quiero un algodón de azúcar por favor El que prepara los algodones: si enseguida Manta: (se acerca mucho a la maquina mientras el que prepara los algodones anda distraído) Manta: uuuuuu eso gira muy rápido....aaa eso gira muy rápido!!!(@_@) me mareo!!!(se comienza a tambalear de lo mareado)AAAA AAAAA AAAAA(@_@)(hasta que finalmente se cae dentro de la maquina y...) Autor: si lo que ustedes creen...ahora la maquinita de algodones de azúcar se llama la maquinita de algodones de Manta pues la maquinita al tragar a Manta lo tritura en mil pedazos varias veces hasta que solo quedo sangre y pedazos muy chicos de Manta...entonces el que prepara los algodones le da a un niño que confunde por Manta el algodón y el niño se va comiéndose una parte de Manta dentro del algodón JUAR JUAR JUAR!!!  
  
En un bar:  
  
Jeanne: QUIERES DEJAR DE BEBER?!?!?!A LOS X-LAWS NO SE NOS PERMITE TOMAR!!! Shamash: déjame empaz...HIP!.respeta mi silencio...HIP!(sentado en una banquita) Marco: emmm...doncella Jeanne...se nos hace tarde Jeanne: YA LO SE PERO SHAMASH NO QUIERE DEJAR DE BEBER!!!(le pesca el brazo a Shamash)VEEEN!!!SI NO QUIERES VENIR POR LAS BUENAS VENDRAS POR LAS MALAS!!! Shamash: (la mira maliciosamente) Jeanne: he???Shamash.por que.me miras de esa forma.tan oscura???(comienza a temblar) Shamash: TE...DIJE...QUE...RESPETARAS...MI...SILENCIO!!!(le corta las manos a Jeanne) Jeanne: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!(a Jeanne le quedan los brazos sangrando a chorros)heeeeee?(mira como perrito lastimero a Shamash) Shamash: (le corta la cabeza a Jeanne y la parte por la mitad)ESTUPIDA TE LO ADVERTÍ Marco: bueno jejeje nos libramos de ella...ahora si podemos irnos tranquilamente(intentan salir de allí pero...) Shamash: USTEDES X-Laws: (paran de caminar) Marco: si Shamash??? Shamash: USTEDES TAMPOCO RESPETAN MI SILENCIO!!!(y se tira a matar a los X- Laws y se ven los cadáveres de ellos decapitados y ensangrentados) Autor: me encanta ese espíritu...que mala onda que no pude ser yo la que mato a Jeanne(-_-)...pero bueno así es la vida :D  
  
En el recorrido:  
  
Tamao: Yoh por favor cómprame otro osito(lo mira con ojitos de perro lastimero) Yoh: pero es que el recorrido es para Anna no para ti Tamao además de que tienes ya 7 ositos, 3 bebidas y 2 helados(U^_^) Tamao: ella no importa¬¬...ya vamos si???(lo jala del brazo) Yoh: heee bueno(U-_-) Anna: esta maldita me esta haciendo perder la cabeza¬¬(se va con ellos)  
  
En una tiendita:  
  
Tamao: cómpreme ese morado por favor joven Yoh!!!AAA y ese amarillo!!! Yoh: bueno(U^_^)(los compra) Tamao: GRACIAS...AAA Y AHORA LLÉVEME AL BARCO PIRATA!!! Anna: ya me cansaste pendeja reculia Tamao: que???(Anna pesca del cuello y de donde termina su abrigo a Tamao y se la lleva al barco pirata)QUE HACES ANNA!!!? Anna: lo que siempre quise hacer prostituta barata(Anna observa el barco pirata que este al alcance y...)listo...te veré en el infierno perra Tamao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!(y...) Autor: siii Anna suelta a Tamao lo suficiente cerca del barco y entonces cuando Tamao queda flotando en el aire para caer el barco se viene con tanta potencia que la hace explotar a Tamao y sale sangre por todas partes mas órganos y Anna queda con muchas manchitas de sangre en la cara jejeje soy mala muy muuuy mala JAJAJA COME ESTO TAMAO!!! Anna: (mira malignamente los restos de Tamao y se regresa con Yoh)listo continuemos sin interrupciones el recorrido Yoh: (O_O)(a Yoh se le cae el helado de la impresión)... Anna: que te pasa???el helado estaba muy frió???mejor continuemos Yoh: (O_O)...si...enseguida...Anna(continúan caminando)  
  
En el delta:  
  
Jun: (venia corriendo)genial!!!....LBL me esperarías por favor??? LBL: Jun has lo que tu quieras...a mi no me importa Jun: SIII!!!gracias prometo que después de este juego iremos a donde tu quieras ir(se pone en la cola) Autor: una vez que la cola se termino y que Jun ya estaba sentada en una silla: Jun: muy bien siempre deben asegurarse los asientos para que no pase nada malo(se asegura los seguros...que rima he?:P) El que maneja el juego: muy bien saben las reglas...no soltarse los seguros, no pararse, no moverse agitadamente y no hacerme perder la paciencia entendido??? Todos: SSSIIII!!! El que maneja el juego: muy bien que disfruten el juego(baja la palanca) Jun: bien se comenzó a mover...recuerda Jun querida este juego siempre empieza lentamente y luego se vuelve mas rápido y después se comienza a elevar( en efecto el juego comenzó lentamente y luego se hizo mas rápidamente y mas y mas y mas y mas y mas mientras se elevaba hasta el cielo...bueno no tanto¬¬) YYYUUUUUUUUJUUUUU!!!(extiende las manos) El que maneja el juego: tenemos un problema...uno de los asientos esta suelto pero no sabemos cual Arreglador de juegos: pues cuando termine el juego averiguamos Jun: (entonces el fierro que da al asiento de Jun comienza a moverse de forma muy rara y entonces el asiento de Jun...)he???porque se mueve tan raramente mi asiento??? Autor: de repente el asiento de Jun se suelta y el juego iba con tanta potencia que Jun sale disparada contra un edificio de concreto mientras supuestamente volaba y choca contra el edificio matándola instantáneamente y lo peor es que después de eso Jun se cae hacia la carretera y un camión pasa por encima de ella completando su satánica muerte mientras queda regada su sangre en la carretera JUAR JUAR JUAR...COF COF!!!...JUAR JUAR QUE MALA SOY!!! LBL: JUN!!!(sale corriendo a verla) El que arregla el juego: bueno por lo menos ya sabemos cual era el que andaba malo  
  
En al carrusel:  
  
Fausto: estuvo divertido no Eliza??? Eliza: si Fausto gracias por llevarme...podemos ir a la rueda de Chicago??? Fausto: claro Eliza(se la lleva a la rueda de Chicago) Fausto: el encargado del juego esperara hasta que el juego se llene por lo que te mostrare mis habilidades acrobáticas Eliza Eliza: bueno pero ten cuidado Fausto Fausto: si(se sube a la casita o esa cosa donde uno se mete para disfrutar el juego)(Fausto comienza a caminar con las manos)te gusta Eliza??? Eliza: SIII FAUSTO JEJEJE ERES GRACIOSO!!! Fausto: que bueno que te guste El encargado del juego: listo se lleno el juego ahora lo are andar(baja la palanca) Fausto: he???porque tiembla??? Autor: entonces el juego comienza a andar y Fausto pierde el equilibrio...entonces Fausto se cae de lo mas alto del juego y queda aplastado y lleno de sangre con los órganos repartidos por doquier en el suelo llenando a miles de personas de sangre...POR QUE LO HICE?!?!?!SI FAUSTO ME CAE BIEN!!! Eliza: (saca una especie de libretita)bueno otro esposo menos(tarcha el nombre de Fausto que andaba debajo de otros nombre tarchados)  
  
En el recorrido:  
  
Yoh: estas segura de que no te quieres subir a ningún juego??? Anna: Yoh si te digo que no es por que no!!! Yoh: a bueno...y si vamos al carrusel??? Anna: ya bueno como quieras Yoh: (pero justo en el momento en que Yoh se llevaba a Anna al carrusel aparece en frente de ellos el que faltaba en la party...exacto HAO!!!)Hao???que haces aquí??? Hao: que parece???vengo a darle mi regalo a Anna Yoh: bueno dale el regalo y lárgate de aquí Hao: bueno(Hao le pega a Yoh en la cabeza y con la potencia del golpe sale Yoh volando al basural) Anna: Hao tienes que hacer eso siempre??? Hao: si me gusta...a por cierto toma tu regalo(le pasa un regalo envuelto en un papel de color azul vivo) Anna: gracias Hao(lo abre)(O_O)...AAA HAO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE!!!UN COLLAR DE INVOCACIÓN DE COLOR CRISTALINO!!!GRACIAS(se lo coloca) Hao: de nada...ahora quiero darte mi otro regalo(Hao pesca a Anna y la atrae mucho a su cuerpo)espero que este regalo te guste Yoh: (entonces Yoh sale de la basura rápidamente en pose de conectarle un golpe a Hao) Hao: (Hao se corre un poco hacia un lado haciendo que Yoh falle el golpe y después de eso Hao le golpea en el estomago a Yoh con el codo haciendo que este saque sangre por la boca y después de eso lo golpea con el pie en el estomago y sale disparado denuebo pero ahora Yoh se golpea en la cabeza con un fierro tan fuerte que se le rompe el cráneo y las costillas por la patada...luego Hao se le acerca a el Inconsciente Yoh y le dice...)muere(le aplasta la cabeza o se la muele con el zapato al pegar un salto y caer justo encima de su cabeza)listo...Anna ahora te daré mi regalo(Hao acerca su boca al la de Anna lentamente y...)UUU LA CASITA DE LOS ESPEJOS!!!(se retira a la casa de los espejos) Anna: porque a mi???(U-_-)  
  
En la casita de los espejos:  
  
Hao: entremos si???entremos por favor Anna!!! Anna: bueno pero deja de actuar como imbecil¬¬ Hao: SIII!!!(da un saltito y pesca de la mano a Anna y entran a la casita) 3 horas después:  
  
Hao: Y LA SALIDA!?!?!?DONDE ESTA LA SALIDA!?!?!?(desesperado y asustado) Anna: no se pero ya me ando aburriendo de este lugar¬¬ Hao: Y SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE!?!?!?(comienza a recorrer el lugar como desesperado) Anna: Hao...tu sabes mejor que nadie que si saldremos de aquí Hao: NO LO HAREMOS!!!LEVAMOS 3 HORAS BUSCANDO LA SALIDA Y NO LA ENCONTRAMOS!!!(comienza a sacar lagrimas de desesperación) Anna: Hao deja de hacer tanta alharaca por tan poca cosa Hao: Anna...(se acerca hacia ella y la pesca de los brazos)...si no logramos salir de aquí quiero decirte que te amo y eres la única persona en el mundo que calma mi furia y ablanda mi corazón...por mi culpa ahora morirás...déjame...darte uno de los regalos que no pude darte por mi culpa Anna: Hao... Hao: (Hao acerca sus labios lentamente a los de Anna con el propósito de besarla...pero justo en el momento en que sus labios rozaba...)...(O_O)...LA SALIDA!!!ENCONTRAMOS LA SALIDA!!!(entonces Hao suelta a Anna rápidamente y se dirige corriendo hacia la salida que en realidad era un espejo que reflejaba la puerta y entonces...) Autor: CRAAASHHH!!!el espejo se rompe y salen todos los fragmentos volando hacia la cabeza de Hao ya que el quería salir atravesando la puerta no abriéndola...entonces uno de los fragmentos sale volando y le atraviesa el ojo a Hao y de parte sale por detrás de su cabeza atravesándole el cráneo y explotando su ojo haciéndole salir sangre por montones de lo que una vez fue ojo...otros fragmentos salieron atravesándole sus piernas, su pecho, su cabeza y su estomago haciéndole salir una lluvia de sangre por doquier entonces los cristales del vidrio que eran muchos le agujeraron todo su cuerpo y por desgracia las heridas andaban tan cerca que finalmente se juntaron y a Hao se le cayeron los intestinos, los órganos, las entrañas y las tripas junto con toda la sangre que tenia dentro y para empeorar las cosas el espejo del techo se cae encima de el y lo termina aplastando...además de que fui muy detallada...MATE A MI QUERIDO HAO!!! :'( Anna: ya me harte de andar con tantos muertos(se dirige hacia donde estaba el cadáver de Hao y abre la puerta verdadera que andaba justo al lado de el)y mas encima estúpidos(sale de allí y abandona el cadáver de Hao)  
  
En los carritos chocones:  
  
Horo: jejeje ustedes niñitos no me podrán vencer nunca!!!(sentado en el autito) El que maneja el juego: ya comenzara el juego las reglas son...no se levanten del auto y diviértanse o los mato...no es mentira Horo: (comienza a manejar el autito y comienza a chocar a los demás niños)YUJU!!!haber que les párese esto niños...son buenos chocando pero no haciendo esto(Horo se para encima del auto mientras lo maneja con un pie)APUESTO A QUE NO LO HACEN!!! Niño: (entonces este niño choca a Horo y Horo pierde el equilibrio) Horo: AAAA AAAAAA AAAAA(hasta que a Horo lo vuelven a chocar y...)AAAAAAAAAAA!!! Autor: Horo cae tan rápidamente que al caer se rompe el cuello y los niños chocan justo aplastándole la cabeza y tan rápidamente que esta se muele y la sangre cubre de rojo a todos los carritos El que maneja el juego: otro cadáver mas!!!  
  
En el recorrido:  
  
Anna: este...fue...EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS QUE HALLA TENIDO!!!(Anna se acerca a la rueda de Chicago y la patea de felicidad)aaa me siento aun mas feliz(se retira a la salida) Autor: pero por un pequeño error de Anna el cual fue patear la rueda esta se suelta rápidamente y comienza a perseguir a las personas inocentes dentro del parque Personas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LA RUEDAAAAAAAA!!! Anna: he???(Anna queda parada porque no sabia que pasaba..de repente mira para atrás y se da cuenta de que la rueda esta a punto de matarla)AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!(sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede pero en la mitad del camino se tropieza)AAAAAAAUCH!!!(X_X)...(O_O)..he???(Anna mira hacia la rueda y...) Autor: uuuuuuuu si imagínenselo...cuando Anna mira la rueda esta justo la aplasta y rega el suelo con su sangre y salen unas tripas volando hacia el aire...y al final la rueda termina aplastando a todos los del parque...y al chocar esta explota y el parque se incendia calcinando a todas las personas que quedaron vivas y al final la explosión y el incendio es tan grande que pesca algunos edificios y las casas que andaban cerca de ese edificio y del parque quedaron hechos mierda y quedo la caga cerca de la playa.  
  
Fin  
  
Haci murieron todos en el Happys cumpleaños de Anna...espero que les halla gustado :D!!!  
  
Cualquier queja se la mandan a Annita ósea yo y no soy zombi marktodeath@hotmail.com 


End file.
